


Body

by Earako



Category: Paul shapera - Fandom, Shaperaverse
Genre: ...for the most part, Fluff, I'm rambling now, M/M, aahhhh, and for this idea in the first place, it is late, shout out to those on NADS reminding me that yes I am capable of writing fluff, then I notice and I start charging, typos live rent free in my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earako/pseuds/Earako
Summary: Going from wooden doll to a flesh body was a trip. But with Raven by Lloyd's side the effort'll be well worth a bit of forgetting how a body's supposed to function.
Relationships: Lloyd Allen/Raven | David Adams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Body

**Author's Note:**

> cranking this out at 10:30ish at night because I haven't written in AGES and ideas slammed into me full force. See, not everything I write is angst-

Lloyd didn’t know what to expect when he finally got his body back. He had foolishly assumed that he’d continue on as he normally did and fall right back into the rhythm he had pre-doll form. Lloyd was wrong. And so was everything within his newly acquired body.  


Not wrong in the sense that the body didn’t suit him. It was Lloyd who didn’t suit the body. Years of being trapped within a wooden shell essentially acted as a sort of sensory deprivation tank for Lloyd. While touch was somewhat present in the doll form, Lloyd would still feel pressure to a degree, it was like wearing numerous sweaters, gloves, coats and socks. Taste was entirely absent, as were other bodily functions like pain, hunger, etc. Discomfort, unfortunately remained which just wasn’t fair. Hearing was fairly decent, if a bit muffled. His vision was less than decent as well.

Being in the new body though...it disoriented Lloyd. The sudden return of senses long forgotten by Lloyd’s brain threw him off both mentally and physically. Thankfully the kids who gave Lloyd the body were kind enough to catch him when he nearly fell. Walking was a hassle, his knees wobbled and shook, his hips were unaccustomed to bearing weight and his balance, almost non-existent. The frustration and humiliation at essentially being a newborn would have discouraged anyone else. Not Lloyd. Too many damn years have passed and if Lloyd had to break in his new body a little bit at a time, fine. Patience is not something Lloyd lacked.

-/-

Raven was surprised at first to see Lloyd leaning heavily against a young man and women for support as he made his way over to him. It didn’t take long for Raven to put two and two together. Of course, how could he be so dumb. Going from being stuck in a wooden husk to a flesh organic body that had waaayy to many things going on in it must be hell on the senses. He quickly rushed forward and scooped Lloyd into his arms, managing a quick thank you before rushing back to his and Lloyd’s shared trailer.

Raven plopped Lloyd on the couch then rushed to fix him up something to eat and drink. He must be exhausted, all those years without eating or drinking anything and, hell. How did he manage to move around New Albion in that thing? Raven, while trapped in the CU, at least had all of his senses. He was able to move around no problem. But Lloyd…

Raven rummaged through the cupboards and pulled out some plain crackers and a bottle of water. The Floozie probably stocked up on groceries while they were gone, such a wonderful dear she was. 

Raven went back over to Lloyd and sat on the floor, unsure as to how much of Lloyd’s balance was back. Judging from the way he had to be carried back from Xandoria, probably not much. He placed a slightly shaking hand on the couch a few centimeters away from Lloyd.

“Hey…” Raven croaked in a rough voice. It took Lloyd a few moments to remember how facial muscles worked, but he eventually arranged his face into a gentle smile. With some effort Lloyd managed to put his hand on top of Raven’s.

“Hey yourself.”

“Think the new body can handle some crackers and water?”

Lloyd managed to make his new body shrug with a bit of concentration. He supposed it wasn’t -that- different from the doll form…

“Managed to have a bottle of water at Xandoria. Not sure about food though.”

“Plain crackers might be alright. We can work up to having you get used to your normal foods.”

Raven squeezed Lloyd’s hand slightly. “And I’ll be with you every step of the way, love.”

Lloyd laughed, surprising both of them. Apparently he was coming into his senses quicker than he thought. Raven smiled, laughed, and laid his head on the couch, just a little bit behind where their hands were intertwined. Whatever came next it didn’t matter.

They were finally complete.


End file.
